Satoru Kyōfu
| birthday = 31 October | age = 25 (Physical) | gender = Male | height = 193.04 cm (6'4") | weight = 85.30 kg (187.7 lb.) | blood type = B- | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = Lieutenant | previous position = | division = Twelfth Division | previous division = Eleventh Division | partner = Jaromira Dragan | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Akigakuru | bankai = | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Satoru Kyōfu (恐怖悟, "Dread of Enlightment") is a and the Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division of Gotei 13. He serves under Captain Jaromira Dragan. Appearance Satoru is a very tall, well-built man. He has relatively short, unkempt spiky hair of jet black colour. Since he constantly wears a mask and a pair of goggles when in public, his facial features are unknown to most of his colleagues. He wears a sleeveless Shinigami Shihakushō draped in a navy blue, hooded cape. Instead of , he dons a pair of s. Additionally, his hands are always wrapped in worn-down bandages. Personality Grim and taciturn, Satoru is far from being a sociable person. Most of the time he tends to avoid company, and once he finds himself amongst a group of colleagues he usually stays silent and does not contribute to the conversation on his own volition. However, if addressed directly, he responds in almost normal manner, though he refuses to speak about himself. Furthermore, he stays serious and solemn almost at all times. Consequently, due to the carefree attitude of his Captain, Jaromira Dragan, he often finds himself in the middle of comedic situations whilst maintaining virtually unperturbed composure. Because he was considered an "average warrior, but brilliant thinker" by his instructors, he had been continuously encouraged to join the Twelfth Division since his early Academy years. Although, he insisted on joining the combat-oriented Eleventh Division due to his desire to become stronger, a decision which initially caused him a considerable amount of frustration. Unable to keep up with many of his peers, he had been mocked repeatedly until ultimately transferring to the Twelfth Division. Nevertheless, he remains nearly obssessed with developing his combat prowess, and as such he spends most of his free time training his Zankensoki skills. When he enters combat, however, his personality undergoes a significant shift. Whereas his general attitude remains almost unchanged, he often becomes surprisingly talkative and aggressive, mocking and intimidating his opponents continuously. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Satoru is a sort-of good counterpart to Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi. *His battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqILVtUVICo Berserk - Fear]. *In Japanese, he would refer to himself with 某 (soregashi) pronoun, which is an archaic word indicating self-deprecation and modesty. This stands in stark contrast with his normally harsh, serious attitude. Appearances Bleach: Days on End References Category:12th Division Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Shinigami